


We'll release those demons tonight

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, She_is_Hale



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Daredevil (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: И вот так через час после драки они оказались в одном джакузи втроём.Примечание/Предупреждения:ООС, секс втроём, обоснуй утонул в джакузи. Название — строчка из песни Crosses — Bermuda Locket, подразумевается, что где-то на заднем плане безобразия она и играет.





	We'll release those demons tonight

В огромном белом джакузи мерно лопаются пузырьки, и Наташа, глядя поверх пышной пены на ночное небо Сан-Франциско, не может вспомнить, как всё это вышло.  
Кто-то же, наверное, первым предложил расслабиться после задания, где они пересеклись почти случайно. Точно не сама Наташа — она только ляпнула, что у неё в отеле потрясающий номер с джакузи, откуда открывается прекрасный вид.  
Мэтт, кажется, засмеялся, утирая кровь с губ, и сказал, что вид — не главное. Клинт весело сощурился.  
И вот так через час после драки они оказались в одном джакузи втроём.  
Сейчас никто никуда не торопится — им хватило нервных суток, переполненных выстрелами и стычками с латверийскими агентами. За панорамным окном мерцают ночные огни; из стереосистемы льётся безликая тихая песня с приятным мужским вокалом. Один, сняв слуховой аппарат, не может оценить музыку, второй — красоту ночного города, и только Наташа способна сложить полную картинку.  
Клинт, не замечая промокших насквозь бинтов на правой руке, разливает на три бокала шампанское. Тонкое стекло норовит выскользнуть из мыльных Наташиных пальцев, и Мэтт придерживает её руку своей.  
— Не хватает только розовых лепестков на воде, чтобы было совсем вульгарно, — смеётся она.  
— Мы можем устроить, — спокойно отвечает Мэтт, и Клинт, читая по его разбитым губам, ухмыляется.  
— Нет уж, это и так безумие.  
Она лежит между ними, сама удивляясь тому, как расслаблено её тело. Пьёт шипучий алкоголь, моментально бьющий в голову после голодных суток на миссии. Клинт — у левого её плеча, морщится, вливая в себя шампанское залпом; Мэтт — у правого, и он смакует каждый глоток, как чёртов аристократ.  
Наташа неожиданно думает, как похожи её бывшие мужчины, хоть и кажутся совсем разными. А на деле вся разница в цвете волос и карте шрамов на теле. Ну и разве что Клинт куда более загорелый, почти до бронзы.  
— Я бы предпочёл чего покрепче, — говорит он, вырывая Наташу из плавно текущих мыслей. — Чтобы утром не вспомнить, что бултыхался в одной ванночке с Сорвиголовой.  
— Утром, когда ты проснёшься с ним в одной постели? — уточняет Наташа, и Клинт в отместку мажет ей нос ароматной пеной.  
Это всё ещё кажется невозможным горячечным бредом, но, когда всех вас чуть не убили поодиночке, можно совершить втроём что-то… эдакое. Для этого тоже нужно собраться с духом, и Наташа жестом просит у Клинта ещё один бокал, когда оставленный на краю джакузи телефон разрывается стандартным колокольчиком.  
— Это директор Хилл, — Наташа тянется через Мэтта, но он небрежным движением смахивает дешёвую рабочую трубку в воду. Она не успевает возмутиться.  
— Ой, — невинно произносит Мэтт. — Я не видел. Прости.  
Его пальцы ловят гневно вскинутый подбородок Наташи, оставляют на нём пенный след, и Мэтт в два счёта рушит расслабленно-ленивую неловкость, воцарившуюся в джакузи. Он целует её долгим, затяжным поцелуем, когда она вдруг чувствует скользящие по рёбрам под водой мозолистые пальцы Клинта.  
— Я тоже хочу, — говорит он.  
Наташа оборачивается, но тут же ошалело смотрит вверх, сползая по гладкой стенке. Рука Мэтта, роняя клочья пены, тянется через неё, проводит двумя пальцами по поцарапанной шее, и он почти за ухо подтягивает Клинта к себе. Касается его губ почти так же мягко, как мгновение назад — Наташиных. Тот от неожиданности не отстраняется несколько секунд.  
Вода в джакузи нагревается сильнее, и Наташа ощущает, как у её бёдер почти синхронно крепнут два члена.  
— Ой, блядь, — хохочет через мгновение Клинт, утирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. — Ой, фу. Я не это имел в виду.  
Он запивает поцелуй Мэтта шампанским и едва ли не давится, когда Наташа, посмеиваясь, под водой сжимает его член левой рукой. Правой она ласкает Мэтта.  
— Шампанское, — просит она, хитро щурясь, и Мэтт цепляет бокал. Подносит к её губам, запрокидывая медленно-медленно. Его рука чуть ощутимо дрожит, но Наташа пьёт до дна, ни на секунду не сбиваясь с ритма.  
Клинт недоверчиво шарит рукой под слоем пены. Невзначай проходится по её груди и щиплет торчащий сосок. Гладит запястье правой руки, не задерживая движение.  
— Это что, тест, кто продержится дольше? — он тыкается носом в её шею, и Мэтт моментально зеркалит это прикосновение.  
Перед глазами у Наташи плывут цветные огни Сан-Франциско, и она отвечает молчаливой усмешкой. Они целуют её шею и плечи слишком по-разному: Мэтт — настойчиво, но нежно, Клинт — грубо, но дразняще. Они по-разному касаются её тела. Но вот хотят её они одинаково сильно.  
Когда в неё почти одновременно, натолкнувшись друг на друга, входят пальцы Клинта и Мэтта, Наташа вздрагивает и разжимает ладони.  
Они притираются к ней в тёплой воде, напряжённые, распалённые, изрисованные шершавыми шрамами, подстраиваются друг под друга, двигая пальцами внутри, и Наташа стонет, насаживаясь на их руки, ощущая, как скользят по бёдрам члены…  
Первым не выдерживает Клинт. Он поднимается, тяжело опираясь на бортик, садится на край, и Наташа смотрит, как алые пятна расплываются по белому бинту от запястья до локтя. Раненая рука Бартона остаётся сильной — ею он и выуживает из воды разомлевшую Наташу, устраивает её на коленях спиной к себе.  
— А то у Мэтта шовчики разойдутся, — ехидно добавляет Клинт и тут же срывается на нетерпеливый прерывистый выдох — Наташа медленно опускается на его член.  
Мэтт поднимается из воды, допивая шампанское. Выпрямляется перед Наташей, пока руки Клинта легко подбрасывают её за ягодицы.  
Она ловит губами мокрый блестящий член Мэтта, мимоходом думая, что если бы за ними сейчас следили через эти огромные окна латверийские шпионы, было бы интересно. Но шпионы мертвы, все до одного, а они, три безумца, живы.  
Потом Наташа не думает ни о чём, потому что Мэтт мягко, но глубоко толкается в её горло, а Клинт уверенно и даже чуть резковато поддаёт бёдрами снизу. Она может только держаться за край джакузи, чтобы не соскользнуть, и почти не замечает, что Мэтт крепко сжимает плечи Клинта.  
Мэтт сдаётся первым, когда по горлу готовой кончить Наташи прокатывается вибрирующий глухой стон. Она сглатывает почти всё, но несколько капель стекают по подбородку, обжигающе капают на её бедро и скатываются на бедро Клинта. Он сосредоточенно дотрахивает её, держа поперёк живота, сжимая лобок ладонью, кончает под её стон — а потом смеётся, даже не успев вытащить, и от этого Наташе немедленно хочется, чтобы её трахнули ещё раз.  
— Набираем новое джакузи, — хохочет Клинт. — В этом дьявольская конча.  
Мэтт, смеясь, стягивает их обоих в воду за ноги. Ставит Клинту мыльный «ирокез».  
— Ночь ещё только началась, — говорит он и подаёт Наташе новый бокал шампанского.  
Огни ночного города за окнами теперь сияют ярче.


End file.
